May The Odds Be Ever in Your Favor
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: The 75th anniversary of the Hunger Games, and the Third Quarter Quell. But the twist is different. This time the Victors are not going in, but the Tributes will be Reaped from their friends and family. Which means to Katniss, that Prim may be in the arena again. And with President Snow keeping you in his crosshairs, your odds are not in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hunger Games okay? I have been wanting to do this for awhile but have not been able to come up with a good twist to have things work out. However, thanks to the help of SFC Bruce, I have been able to. Now a lot of this first chapter will be from** **Catching Fire,** **but the fic will not be at all like it at all. This is just to set everything up. But anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Prim comes hone from school bubbling over with excitement. The teachers announced there was mandatory programming tonight. "I think it's going to be your photo shoot!"

"It can't be, Prim. They only did the pictures yesterday." I tell her.

"Well that's what somebody heard," She says.

When we gather around the television at seven thirty, I discover that Prim is right. Sure enough, there's Caesar Flickerman, speaking before a standing room only crowd in front of the Training Center, talking to an appreciative crowd about my upcoming nuptials. He introduces Cinna, who became an overnight star with his costumes for me in the Games, and after a minute of good natured chit-chat, we're directed to turn our attention to a giant screen.

I see now how they could photograph me yesterday and present the special tonight. Initially, Cinna designed two dozen wedding gowns. Since then, there has been the process of narrowing down the designs, creating the dresses and choosing the accessories. I could care less about this part of the mandatory programming. If this was all that President Snow wanted to show everyone, I do not see the point of it. Districts across Panem are starting to rebel and cause riots and THIS is what President Snow wants everyone to see, me in the ridiculous wedding dresses for a wedding that failed to do what he wanted it do. It's bizarre to watch when I think how I never even bothered to try one on before the cameras arrived. Those damn cameras. Taking away whatever was left of Katniss Everdeen when she came back from the arena. Caesar announces then that interested parties must cast their vote by noon the following day.

"Let's get Katniss Everdeen to her wedding in style!" He hollers to the crowd. I am about ready to shut off the television and maybe get ahold of Gale to try and explain away this to him, however feeble it may be when I hear more. "That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games and that means it is time for our third Quarter Quell!"

"What will they do?" Prim asked. _Something sick and twisted._ I thought as I looked at the screen more intently.

We turn to our mother, whose expression is solemn and distant. It is almost as if she is remembering something. "It must be the reading of the card." She says finally.

The anthem plays, and my throat tightens with revulsion as President Snow takes the stage. He's followed by a young boy dressed in a white suit holding a simple wooden box. The anthem ends and President Snow reminds us all of the Dark Days from which the Hunger Games were born. When the laws of the Games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the District's rebellion. Now it is happening again and I know he is wanting this one to really do what a Quarter Quell was meant to and that was to Quell the districts. I don't know if that will work. I mean if me and the berries was enough to spark this in the first place, then I think this will only add fuel to the fire. Unless it is some way merciful on the districts, then I think it would just make the rebelling Districts even more mad and give them more reason to fight.

President Snow goes on to tell us what happened in the previous Quarter Quells. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was forced to hold an election and vote on the Tributes to be sent and represent it."

I wonder how that must have felt. With the war so fresh then, I doubt that would make the districts mad when they were still very war weary at the time. It is worse I think to be turned over by your neighbors than have your name drawn from the Reaping Ball. But then again, that could just to cause disorganization in the districts to distract them.

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continues, "as a reminder that two rebels were killed for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

I imagine facing a field of forty-seven instead of twenty-three. Worse odd, less hope and ultimately, more dead kids. That was the year that Haymitch won...

"I had a friend who went that year," says my mother quietly, and quite unexpected. "Maysilee Donner. Her parents owned the sweetshop. They gave me her songbird after. A canary."

Prim and I exchange a look. It's the first time we ever heard of Maysilee Donner. Maybe it was because my mother knew we would want to know how she died. We turn our attention back to the screen, as President Snow is getting to the moment of this year, the third Quarter Quell. "And now we honor our third Quarter Quell." The little boy in white steps forward, holding out the box as he opens the lid. We can see the tidy, upright rows of yellowed envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system had imagined centuries of Hunger Games. President Snow removes an envelope marked with a 75. He runs his finger over a small square of the paper and pulls out the card. Without hesitation he reads, "On the seventy fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the districts that the rebellion pitted brother against brother, and sister against sister, and to remind the districts that the strongest among us can never overcome the power of the Capitol, the Tributes for the Third Quarter Quell shall be chosen from the siblings or closest surviving relatives of the living Victors." President Snow takes a breath as he continues. "If the Victors have no remaining family, then their closest friends and even associates will be put into the reaping pool, no matter of age."

The room falls deathly silent. I look to my mother and to Prim, who looks like she about ready to burst into tears. We all know what this means. Prim is most likely going to be sent into the arena this year. Gale, and Rory would be in there as well. I know the closet associate of Haymitch would be Ripper at the Hob, or Hazelle as she was his housekeeper now, but the President has his cross-hairs on me and me alone since the Districts have started to Rebel. We don't want to say it, but we all know that the Reaping is going to be rigged so Prim will be selected. And with Thread as the new Head Peacekeeper, he will make sure that no one can take her place. I look over to my mother and see the same look that was on her face after my father died. She is gone again. I can't blame her, but it would help if I had someone who could be there for me. I am sending the sister I tried to save last year to the arena. I have to be the one to broker the deals to get what she needs to survive and I know she could never kill if it came to it. I couldn't save Rue and this is like that last time before. Only I am not there with her. Prim looks away from me as I look away from her. As soon as I hear her start to cry, the young Healer that she is who calmly faced the worst of the wounds and sickness with my mother this past winter, I hold onto her and feel the tears start to fall.

"There's still a chance I won't get Reaped, Katniss." Prim said in the way she did when she was comforting a young child who my mother was treating.

"The odds are not in our favor. The President hates me..." I say.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." Prim said. She may have barely been 13 but she was wise beyond her years.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, Prim." I say looking at her. I would like more than anything to run away but the time for that has gone. I cannot give into the urge to join Haymitch for a drink to just forget the world. Prim is what I need to focus on. Maybe I can teach her something but I don't know. The odds are certainly not in our favor.

 **So how was that? I know it is short but this is the prologue to everything. Once again, I would love to thank SFC Bruce for his idea for the Quarter Quell twist and if you have not read his awesome fic "Absolution" I suggest you do so now. Go to my profile and click on my favorite stories. Or my favorite authors for that matter. But not before you remember to read, (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hunger Games okay? I got such a good inspiration streak going that I figured I would hopefully get the second chapter up in a good amount of time. Now if I can keep the steam going like I had before is the real challenge...Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Prim heads up to her room late that evening. I try to sleep, but I cannot. In addition to my normal nightmares, I keep having nightmares of Prim being killed like Rue was. I see the net, only with Prim caught up in it as to Rue. I see the spear being thrown into Prim's stomach as to Rue's and it wakes me up in a cold sweat. I couldn't save Rue and I thought I had saved Prim by going into the Arena for her, but I guess not. I head down stairs and reach up to the phone. There is one person I can call that may be able to calm me down. As much as I don't want to cause tension between me and Gale, Peeta may be able to get ahold of how I am feeling and comfort me. I mean when I can sleep with him holding onto me, I don't have the nightmares. I pick up the phone and dial. I figured there would be a long wait as he woke up and headed to his phone but there wasn't.

"Katniss? You still awake?" Peeta asked as he suppressed a yawn.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." I sigh as I lean back against the wall.

"Figured as much. I couldn't either." Peeta said. "My father came to visit after the broadcast."

"And how was that?" I asked. In my devastation on the idea of Prim heading into the Arena, I forgot he was a Victor who had a family as well and they could get sent in.

"Quiet. Very Quiet. My brothers are all upset. Especially my older brothers. They thought they avoided being Reaped." Peeta said.

"Oh, I think they'll be okay. It's Gale or Rory that'll be the male Tribute..." I said. "Maybe if Gale got picked he could protect Prim..."

"Why are you being so dark Katniss? You know that the chances are totally random." Peeta said. "Prim may not even be picked at all."

"That doesn't make things any better." I sigh. "You know how Snow feels about me. He threatened Gale once when he stopped by before the Victory Tour. This would be perfect for him to use to crush me and take away some of the people I care most about. I mean I don't know how I could handle it if I had to Mentor the people I know..."

"It won't be easy. I keep thinking of what might happen. I couldn't bear to be the one to guide my brother's for this." Peeta said. Somehow just talking about this with him is making things a little easier. Not much but it's getting me in the mind of a Mentor.

"Can you come over? I can't sleep and I need you." I blurt out, the words falling from my mouth before I even know I have said them.

"Sure." Peeta said. "I will be over there in a few minutes." He said as he hung up. Before I know it, I hear a knock at the door. Peeta is standing there with a basket filled with those cheese rolls he bakes that I love. I motion him in and shut the door behind him. This is the side of him that makes me love him, no matter what I felt in the Games. It may have been an act then, but a man who would be willing to come here at my beck and call, no matter how late it may be is worth my time. For some reason, Haymitch saying, _"You could live a hundred lifetimes and no deserve that boy"_ rings in my head. But I don't care right now. We have our families on the line here in a few weeks, once the Reapings begin.

"Why don't we sit at the table?" I say. I know my mother would not look to fondly on Peeta and me alone in my room, even though she knows his medal.

"Fine." He says placing the basket down and pulling a chair out for me and then sitting down himself. I place my hand in the basket and pull out a cheese roll. I take it and bite right down into it and smile. "See you like them." He smiled as I finish the roll.

We just sit there in quiet as we look at each other. We know what is on the line. We know who will probably be a Tribute as well. Neither of us want to say it, but we both know Snow wants to bring me into line and will use this to do it. Since apparently I am seen as the Mockingjay as some would say in the Districts, he doesn't want to make a martyr, but break one. If the inspirational Mockingjay cannot bring herself to face the public and is destroyed, so will her followers. In a way the rebels will be quelled on their own and they will see that no matter what, they will lose and the Capitol will win. But frankly, with Prim's life on the line again, I don't really care about that that much. Sure that may be selfish of me, but I fought these Games for her. She needs to be the one to come out alive. This is all for Prim. I think of her again and start to cry. She isn't me. She couldn't survive the realities of the arena. I mean they haunt me to this day. I remember trying to teach her how to hunt and she would cry when the animal was killed. How she cried for Buttercup. She may be stoic when a patient is on the table, but that is healing. She knows she is making a difference for them. I don't think she could stand taking a life. I suddenly get a new respect for Haymitch. He has had to do this for the past 25 years. He hasn't had to do it for his family, but having to try and equip children who are not ready for the challenge to fight to the death in an arena is painful. I take another roll and look up at Peeta.

"We need to try and talk to Haymitch in the morning." I finally say. "I need to know what his job as a Mentor entails and what we can do to help our families."

"That's a good idea." Peeta says with a slight smile at me.

I head to the living room and pull Peeta with me. He sits down on the couch in a relaxed sitting position, his arms over the back of the couch. I lay down in his lap and fall asleep. Somehow this helps things. It comforts me to have him here with me. Before I know it, I hear my mother and Prim heading down the stairs as she gets ready for school. I can see my mother's stern face as she looks at Peeta. "Relax, nothing happened." I say.

"Honest, Mrs. Everdeen, nothing did." Peeta said.

"It had better not have." My mother said as she packed a lunch for Prim and she headed out the door to school.

Since Haymitch doesn't get up until the afternoons anyway, Peeta and I decided to head to town and take a look around. He says he wants to head to the bakery, and I agree. He said he wanted to alone, despite my protests against it and relent. I decide to try and talk to Gale, if he has a shift off, but he doesn't so I talk to Hazelle instead. I am sure she knows what this might mean for her as well as her kids.

"Oh, hello Katniss." She smiles as she looks up from her laundry that Posy is actually helping with. She pins some of the smaller socks and shirts to the drying line looking so proud of herself as she did it.

"I'm helping Mommy!" She smiles.

I decide it is best not to beat around the bush too much. "I am sure that you heard the broadcast last night."

"I did. It is so unfortunate." Hazelle said. I could tell she thought the same as I that Prim would be the Tribute no matter what.

"I plan to groom her and Rory as well. I think he might be picked to be the male Tribute." I say. Voicing my fears actually seem to help me get over them a little. Having a plan of action seems to be making this a task I can somewhat handle. "I have been meaning to take him hunting for the longest time now."

"I know. Thread hasn't been making that too easy." Hazelle said. She must know the fence is back on and he is keeping close eye on Gale and I. "But please do your best to make sure District 12 has another Victor this year."

"I will." I say as I hug Hazelle. I head out to see Peeta walking my way. I can tell talking to his family has been straining for him as well. "Let's get Haymitch up." I say.

"I've been to the Hob, I have a little bit of motivation for him." Peeta said as he pulled out a bottle of white liquor. We head back to the Victor's Village and knock on the door of Haymitch's house.

"Open up!" I yell as I open the door.

"Whaaa...whooziit...?" He asks getting up. While Hazelle has been doing a good job as his housekeeper, she doesn't keep up his personal hygiene.

"It's us." Peeta says. "And this is our first year as Mentor. We need to know what to do to win and how you got us through."

"You two got yourselves though." Haymitch said as he took a swig from his bottle of white liquor. "With lover-boy and the girl on fire here, I had more than plenty to get you what you needed when you needed it. I mean it was almost as much as Finnick had when he got his trident. But you already had your bow so you were good with the weapons. Just stop getting so sick."

"Yes, yes," I say rolling my eyes. "But come on! You had to have done something!"

"I told you guys to stay alive and you did. You made the Capitol love you. That is what gets you Sponsors. That gets you what you need." Haymitch said.

"You are saying we did most all of the work?" Peeta said astonished.

"Yes, you did. Didn't you just hear me. You two will have to learn that as Mentors. You have to access each Tribute, spin them so the Capitol will love them and get those drunken fools to spill out all their not so hard earned money so you can buy them whatever they need." Haymitch said as he took a deeper swig this time. "Most of District 12 has been less appealing than slug to the Capitol until your selfness" He said pointing to me. "And you star crossed lovers" He said pointing to Peeta "struck an accord with them. Sure I got money from 12, but you and I both know the big money and lifesaving stuff comes from the Capitol. So whoever we have as family gets picked to go in, we have to make them as loveable to those idiots as you two were. I wouldn't worry too much Katniss. Prim is loved by the Capitol with your act of selflessness last year. She would have it made if she stays alive."

"Fuck off." I say running out the door. While what he said was true, it was how he said it is what got to me. Prim is not okay no matter what she gets. It is more than just what you are given! Then I realize why he was so hard on me to make an impression last year. He was right, the Capitol donations are what gets you the best stuff. They'll eat the story with a spoon if Prim gets picked. But it still overwhelms me, the injustice of it all. I have to get her out alive. I keep telling myself she still could not be picked but I know how it works. There is a show to put on and they want the most drama. The most shocking the most anything for Capitol pleasure and District control. But this was going to be different. I could feel it in the air.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Now the chapters on this aren't as long as some of my other fics but they are in the same neighborhood. But the Reaping is coming up soon and will Katniss's worst fears be realized? Who will the Male Tribute be? You will have to keep an eye out for the next chapter to find out. And like I said in the first chapter, if you haven't read SFC Bruce's fic "Absolution" go read it now. But not before you read (well you just did) and review my fic! Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Hunger Games okay? I figured I would keep going on this one while I try and stir up some plot bunnies for my other stories and another one I am trying to work out with a PeetaxKatniss and Gale love triangle thing. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

I got up early that morning. It was here finally, the Reaping. I got up and took a shower knowing what was going to be coming. I had tried to teach Prim and Rory all I knew. Prim seemed to learn all about the edible plants that I showed her. It was from all the times we had to eat what I gathered from the woods. Rory seemed to be just as good at setting traps as his older brother was. It had been a long few weeks to this day, but I think I got them as trained as I can. What really made things awkward was Sundays. My mother said it would be a good idea to help Prim and Rory build their endurance so we would run around the town, trying to best our times and paces each day. But these were also Gale's days off. Gale knew full well that his name was going to be in the Reaping bowl again this year and he somehow seemed to be angry with me. I don't know if it was me or Snow, be he seemed to be angry and determined to undermine this Quell. All I cared about was making the next Victor be of District 12. One Sunday Gale had come with Rory on his training.

"So, how is it?" Gale asked roughly, looking away. I could tell he was angry. About what, I don't know but there were more important things.

"How is what?" I ask.

"I don't know. Marrying Peeta? Making Rory fit for slaughter?" Gale said.

"I am making it so he doesn't!" I snap. "And I don't know if Rory will even get Reaped!"

"But you have to fight back." Gale said.

"You might get a chance." I say angry. This is all to keep him and his family safe. The Hawthornes were like my family as well. I wanted to give them as best a shot as I could.

"And if I got Reaped, I am sure that drunk and lover-boy would make sure everyone hated me and I got killed." Gale said.

"No they wouldn't! Peeta wouldn't do that and Haymitch knows better than to intentionally kill off a Tribute!" I said looking away. I don't want to blame Gale for how he feels but then again, I don't get why he doesn't understand why I need to do all that I have to! He could lose it all if I don't do this right. Prim is what Snow wants to use against me, and I am sure that Rory will be used as well. Both are pretty young. Both have big siblings who managed to defy the Capitol and need to be eliminated in the President's eyes. This is a Quarter Quell. Districts are rebelling. Snow will make them pay. As I looked away, Gale walked up to me, hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, knowing Peeta and possibly the cameras were nearby and he would need to make this look as platonic as possible.

"Do me a favor Catnip." Gale said. "You may not think that I don't know that Rory has a better chance than anyone of being the male Tribute outside of me. But if he is using Prim against you like that, then he would use Rory in the same way. How do you think he kept people in line for all these years? Sending their kids to the Games. I didn't understand it really until now. You're smart Catnip, no matter what you seem to think on the matter. You'll bring District 12 another Victor."

"I will Gale." I say hugging him. I look over Gale's shoulder and see Peeta coming over. Oh God... this isn't going to be pretty... I think knowing that Gale is jealous of Peeta. Then again Peeta has a magic with people that may at least soften Gale.

"Gale, look, you know Katniss better than I do and if she considers you a part of her family, then I do as well. I don't care if you accept it or not. I don't care if you believe it or not. I promise that I will do my best to bring District 12 another Victor." Peeta said offering his hand out in a handshake. Gale took in formally and shook it with a weird look on his face. I could tell no one wanted to say who they wanted to be Victor. Everyone had figuratively placed bets that it would be Rory and Prim but no one could say they wanted to see only one of them come home. No way would the Gamemakers let there be 2 District 12 Victors again.

"You had better man." Gale said as he headed back to the house. "I got a shift tomorrow early. I plan on going to bed early."

Finally, on a warm day in May the dreaded day had come. It was early in the morning when I heard a knock on the door and two Peacekeepers had come up to the door. "Is there a "Primrose Everdeen and a Clara Everdeen here?" They said as my mother opened the door.

"Yes..." She said timidly.

"You are selected to report for the Reaping as Victor Katniss Everdeen's family." The Peacekeeper said as Prim descended the stairs. I looked on in horror as she was doing the dreaded walk again. The walk to her death. Maybe she won't be picked. It is totally random after all... I thought knowing that that was totally false. Victor kids got picked more often than ones of non-Victors based on their populations and those Victors didn't cause half the country to fall into riots because of what they did in the arena. Prim got picked last year with one measly slip in the Reaping ball.

"I'll see you later tonight Katniss." Prim said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"No you won't. I have to go to the Capitol for these Games and I will be back when they are over." I said as Prim and my mother walked out the door. As soon as the door closed behind them, I heard another knock at the door.

"Who the hell is it?" I yell back. "You got what you came for!"

"No I haven't." Peeta said from behind the door. "I thought you and I would head to the town square together."

I head out the door and take Peeta's hand. We head to the town square in silence. Neither of us can really say much of anything to each other. We know we will be guiding our own friends and family though that nightmare of an arena, whatever it may be. If we mess up, they will be dead and it will be on our hands. And it would mean more than a Tribute we never knew. It would be our fault we didn't save them. Not to mention there are 22 other Tributes thinking the same way with their Victor Mentor families. In some Districts like 1,2,and 4 where they have more Victors and more of a pool to pick from, it may be like mentoring another Tribute but here in 12 it is going to mean a lot. As we walk along, we see Haymitch and Effie outside the Justice Building before the Reaping is to begin.

"This is going to be quite a Quell! Will victory be in the blood? Does it rub off? But it is still so tragic Katniss." Effie said as I cast her an evil look. "You volunteered to keep Prim out of this. It must be devastating to you." She said in her dress made of Monarch Butterflies.

Haymitch, Peeta and I looked at each other and over to the crowd of candidates for the Reaping. It was small as to be expected. On one side stood Peeta and mine's mother, Prim, Delly Cartright, Madge Undersee, Hazelle and Ripper. I guess that is all they could come up with for the Reaping for the female Tributes. I was hoping they would give her a pass on this because of Posy's age, but that would be too merciful. I am guessing that since she had two older brothers as well, that that would be enough to support her if her mother was Reaped. But Posy need not worry about losing her mother. If my instincts are correct, Hazelle is going to be safe. I looked over at the male candidates for Tribute and I see Peeta's father and his brothers, Gale and Rory. There isn't much to choose from. I look out to the crowd to see Greasy Sae holding onto Posy. It's tragic. Posy will be in good hands, I know that.

"Now is a time for Repentance and Thanks." Mayor Undersee says as he reads the The Treaty of Treason and shows a movie explaining the history of the Games and why we owe so much to the Capitol for letting us live after committing such a huge crime like rebelling. I look over at Peeta who cannot look over at the Male candidates to be Reaped for Tribute. In there lies most of his family. I give a Gale and Rory a solum nod and look back over the crowd. Effie walks up to the ladies' bowl.

"Ladies first!" She begins as I wave no desperately to her. "Well, how about we start with the guys as there is much less of them. It adds to the drama and excitement!" Effie said. I made a note to thank her when we got to the train. It was not her way to start with the guys. That comment of it "adding to the drama" had been for the Capitol. She stuck her claw like butterfly fingers into the bowl and pulled out a name. "And the Male Tribute for District 12 will be... Rory Hawthorne!" With this Rory starts to walk up to the stage with a look of pure terror on his face. Sure, we groomed him in the past few weeks leading up to this as best we could that doesn't mean anything when you are pulled out from the crowd. As I look around, many in District 12 start to whisper and many look angry. Maybe the Quell is sinking in on them as well. I am not ready for this. Gale starts to head out like I did when I Volunteered for Prim last year. Most of the time it doesn't matter but this year, Peackeepers came up and pushed Gale back.

"I bet you are Rory Hawthorne, one of Katniss's little cousins." Effie said.

"Yes..." Rory said.

"Well if you are as strong as her, you have a good chance of winning!" Effie said as she headed over to the Ladies' Reaping Ball. "Now finally for the ladies." Effie stuck her hands in the bowl and grabbed a slip of paper. I didn't need her to read it out loud for to know what she had picked out. "Primrose Everdeen!"

"DAMNIT!" I yell as Peeta walks me to a dark corner to hug me. I finally break down and cry. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to protect her."

"You still can. You are smart. Really smart. You have done it so many times before it isn't funny. You can do it again." Peeta said doing his best to suppress the tears in his voice as well.

"But against 23 other Tributes, 6 of which trained for this while growing up?" I asked. Prim is not one to keep her cool at death."

"Yes she is. I have seen her when she and your mother were healing Gale after his whipping. She isn't afraid of blood. The arena can do things to you that you never thought before. Prim is a lot like you." Peeta said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"No, she's better than me." I sigh. "No one decent ever wins these things."

"Well, we can change that." Peeta said. "Now, come on. I am sure you want to be with Prim while she says Goodbye to half of District 12."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I said as I walked into the Justice Building. Effie and Haymitch walk in followed by Prim and Rory and two Peackeepers pushing us along.

"You're behind schedule. Get on that goddamned train!" The Peacekeeper said as he pushed Peeta and me onto the train.

"How rude! You would think they thought we were criminals!" Effie said.

Not you Effie, me. And Snow has begun his punishment by using Prim to die. I thought as the doors shut behind Prim and Rory and the train sped off.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Let me know in a review. Now a lot of this may kind of parallel Catching Fire but at the same time it will not. You will just have to keep reading to find out. I don't really have much to say here, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now

Otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


End file.
